After Story: Kid's Lament
by Insanities-Dark-Side
Summary: this story takes place at the end of the television series. its formatted into episodes. this series is known as Soul Eater 2.


Soul Eater: Kid's Lament

Its noon at Death City. All is silent except for a muffled dribbling of a basketball through the allies.

"Come on, Maka! Pass already!" Soul cried out. It was Team Maka vs. Team Black-Star. They were Two-Man teams. Black-Star and Tsubaki against Maka and Soul. As the four played, Death the Kid sat thinking about the past week. The fall of Arachnophobia, the death of Witch Medusa and Lady Arachnae, the fall of Keeshen Ashura, and the near death of his father, Lord Death.

That last one bothered him more than anything else. Kid blamed himself for it. His partners Liz and Patty nearly died as well. Soul nearly had is soul taken, Black Star and Tsubaki came close to death as well. But the fate of his father had rested. He would live, but Kid couldn't bear to be near him through guilt.

'_What would the outcome have been if I wasn't there to get Ashura's attention. Would we have won? Was it my fault we didn't win sooner? Am I the cause of Father's pain? What will he say? Will he hate me for nearly costing him his life? What will happen? Why am I plagued by these questions?' _Kid thought quietly. They were interrupted by Soul.

"Hey, Kid! Come on, Man. Join the fun! Ashura's defeated! We can go back to our fun lives! It's not cool to sit like a lump on a log." Soul was wearing his usual attire. Maka was holding the basketball.

"Liz, Patty, go enjoy yourselves. I need to go and speak with Professor Stein. Besides if I were to play, we would have uneven teams. Enjoy." Kid rose and began to leave when Maka ran over to him.

"Come on, Kid. Talking to Stein can wait. Krona will be here in a minute to play. It would be an uneven number." Maka always knew how to get Kid to do what she wanted him to do.

"Fine. But I can only stay for one hour."

"Cut the curfew, Kid! Your just scared to loose to me!" Black Star shouted, "I know what motivation you need!" He pulled a black sharpie out of his pocket, and drew an asymmetrical face on one side of the ball.

"I hope you plan to wash that off. That's not your ball." Kid scorned.

"If you want it off so quickly, you'll play. You win; I wash it off and cook for the rest of the week. I win, it stays on and you cook for the rest of the week. Deal?"

"I'm not playing. I have better things to do. Liz, Patty. You stay and play. I must speak with Stein." Kid left all of them in silent awe. Uneven teams drove Kid nuts.

"Something's up … I'm following him." Soul stated. They looked at Soul in shock as he ran after Kid. Liz was about to stop him, but Patty caught him first.

"Report back to us, Soul. Please. We need to know what's wrong with Kid. Will you please report back to us?" Patty begged. Which was abnormal in itself because of her carefree personality, she never took anything seriously.

"Fine by me. I'll be back sooner or later." Patty got out of the way.

"And Soul. Don't let Kid catch you. He won't forgive you." Liz called after Soul as he ran after Kid.

_Stein's Training Grounds_

"Professor?" Kid called, "Professor?"

"Kid. What do you need?" Stein asked dropping from the tree behind Kid. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Kid looked at him mournfully.

"How's Father?"

"He doing fine. Why did you ask in stead of going straight to him?" Stein looked stunned.

"I can't face him. Not in this condition. Professor, I-I'm to scared. I can't bear to see him like this. It's just that that I feel that it's my fault that he was wounded. I, I can't help but feel that way. What should I do?" Kid confessed. Soul watched silently as his friend spoke. Even from his distance he could tell that Kid was trembling. Stein walked over to him. Stein placed a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"It's alright Kid. Lord Death spoke to me about this. He foresaw this. He told me that if you ever came and talked to me about it, I was to take you to him. Those are my orders so that's what I've got to do. Sorry." Stein grabbed him by the arm and began taking Kid to Lord Death. Or so Kid thought.

Soul kept on their tails. Kid seemed to be submissive.

_That's odd. One would think he would be struggling. _Soul thought to himself.

"You do know your going the wrong way don't you." Kid stated abruptly. Stein stopped.

"Damn. He's still following us. _(_Sigh_)_ Alright Soul, you can come out." Stein barked. Soul dropped down and walked over to them.

"How did you know it was me?" Soul questioned staring at a glowering Kid.

"Well, if you must know. Maka follows most of her orders. Liz and Patty listen to Kid. Black Star and Tsubaki would've been found out already. Crona is on his way to the basketball court. And you need to make your breathing quieter." Stein explained to Soul.

"I thought I made it cleat when I left without Liz and Patty. Why did you follow me?" Kid stated.

"Your our friend, Liz and Patty were worried about you, and I wanted to know what's up." Soul replied, "And I don't care if you never forgive me, because I'll never forgive you for not trusting us."

"Who said I wouldn't forgive you. That ludicrous!" Kid Barked. Stein got between them.

"Now, now. Soul you report to the others. Kid and I are off to the Death Room." Soul looked up at Stein.

"Then you should probably go the right way than, but, I don't think Kid wants to go see his father about this just yet." Soul smirked. They stood for a few seconds and Soul jabbed Stein in a pressure point. Causing him to knock-out.

"Easy." Soul grabbed Kid's arm and started running. Kid looked back to Stein as he ran.

"We're probably going to get in trouble for that." Soul looked at him.

"Yeah, but later." Soul and Kid ducked into an alleyway. They panted and Soul looked at Kid.

"Now tell me, what's going on. What's wrong with you?" Soul looked seriously at Kid. Kid looked up.

"Alright. I'll tell you.

To Be Continued…


End file.
